


The Mafioso, the Hero, and the Family

by alice_cavallary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_cavallary/pseuds/alice_cavallary
Summary: Anyone who has a little knowledge about mafia has heard the name Vongola before at least one time, as it is one of the oldest Famiglias mafiosas in the world that continues getting stronger to the pass of the years. Not even the hero society has been able to take them down.But this story isn't about the struggle Tsunayoshi had to face to be where he is right now. This story is about how the Don of the most powerful mafia in the world is dying; and how his cousin, the one he swore he would never search for, may be his only hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
This idea won't leave my mind for months! So, finally had the time to write this up and I like it, so here it is... I hope you like this and, my apologies for the grammar as English is not my first language. And if anyone wants to be my beta, I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

After the quirks manifestation, it didn't take much time for the world to fall into chaos. People started to show their ugliest side to get whatever they want no matter the cost, even if it included to hurt somebody or kill somebody else; at this point, it didn't matter anymore. And just like in the comics, people started to call them villains. And as the villains raised, so heroes did. 

This didn't just affect the _normal_ world but also the _underground_ world: the cartels, yakuza, mafia, black market, illegal organizations, you name them. Now thanks to the quirks, all these organizations started to turn against each other, even internally, either to gain control or more power; some even wanted to get feared. 

However, legend said there was one organization that didn't fell into chaos: the Vongola.

Anyone who has a little knowledge about mafia has heard the name Vongola before at least one time, as it is one of the oldest _Famiglias _mafiosas in the world that continues getting stronger to the pass of the years. And, unlike other cartels or mafiosos, not even the hero society has been able to take them down to this day.

Vongola is on it's Tenth Generation now, and the current leader is a Japanese young man named Sawada Tsunayoshi; who after years of fighting back to assume the responsibility on taking the succession of Vongola, finally took the Title of _Neo Vongola Primo_ five years ago. And to the surprise of everyone around him, even himself, he's doing a really good job at keeping the business together; with the help of his trusted Guardians of course.

But this story isn't about the struggle Tsunayoshi had to face to be where he is right now. This story is about how the Don of the most powerful mafia in the world is dying.

Surprise!

Well, maybe he's _not_ exactly dying, but his power is. The Dying Will Flame, a power that it's not a quirk but can be mistaken as one due to the supernatural force it has. His Flame is dying. Ironic, if you consider the name and the nature of it.

But Tsuna has not felt well lately, and each time he use his Flame, even a minimum, he gets a headache and starts to feel dizzy too. However, being the stubborn person he is when it comes to his health, he didn't pay much attention to it and didn't tell anyone about it either.

It was until today when he was working on this week paperwork, even when he wasn't using his Flame at all, the headache got worst while the dizziness turned into actual vomit.

Seconds later, he passed out.

Tsuna doesn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up in his bedroom when he was working at his studio, he knew something was wrong. He tried to incorporate, but the dizziness was still there and the headache too, making him unable to get up.

He felt weak; he felt vulnerable; he felt exposed. Tsuna doesn't like those feelings at all. It makes him think back about his old days at middle school.

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath to calm himself and hoping it would help with his headache at least, pretty sure this is a migraine by now. Tsuna opened his eyes when he realized something very important.

He's alone.

Normally, at least one of his Guardians would be by his side waiting for him to wake up. This is besides the security protocol that he needs to be watched out 24/7, this was a way of them to give him moral support. Make him remember they care about him and to make him feel safe and sound. But when the situation is more serious, Reborn and Shamal would keep him isolated from everyone for a "better recovery" according to their words. It has only happened a couple of times, so he's nervous about being alone in his room.

"How are you feeling?"

Tsuna gasped surprised when he heard Shamal's voice. He turned his head and saw the doctor's confused expression. How come he didn't realize he was here? Was he so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open? Another bad sign. His hyper-intuition has not failed him to detect a person in, like, eight years or so.

"Dizzy" Tsuna answers quietly after a few seconds. There's no point lying or try to deny it anymore. Not when he already passed out "My head hurts a lot too. What happened? How long was I out?"

Once again, he tries to incorporate but the dizziness got worst and he covered his mouth when he felt something coming through his throat. Shamal walked quickly by his side and put a hand on his shoulder while he pushed him back to bed gently.

Tsuna noticed Shaman was not smiling nor he didn't look carefree like he always does.

That's three bad signs in a day. This is not looking got at all.

"You were out for three hours," Shamal says while he moved his hand from his shoulder to his forehead, making Tsuna feel like a child. "You need to take it easy. I suppose is going to take a while until you get used to it"

"Get used to what?" Tsuna manages to ask.

Shamal removed his hand from his forehead and smiled very awkwardly.

"Vongola..."

The fourth and biggest bad sign of the day.

Shamal doesn't call him like that unless it's a very serious topic or when he has to tell him the bad news. Bad news coming from a Doctor is always related to death.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asks him again, a little demanding this time. He's also letting Shamal know he is not asking him as his friend, but as the Don of Vongola.

The moment Shamal started to talk, Tsuna felt how his world was starting to collapse.

* * *

After hearing Tsuna passed out in his office while he was doing some paperwork, all the Guardians returned to the main Mansion as soon as they could. It was lucky none of them were on a mission overseas.

But when Shamal didn't let anyone seeing Tsuna for the moment, they started to worry.

"Is he okay?" Lambo asked before anyone else could.

"He's awake," Shamal said while he scratched the back of his head "Anyway, you can't see him until I say so. And if I heard one of you tried to sneak out into his bedroom, I would make you eat whatever Bianchi cooked today. All of you."

With that warning, Shamal walked away.

"How serious do you guys think it is?" Yamamoto wondered aloud.

"He didn't answer my question" Lambo whispered, but everyone heard him.

That serious, huh?

Later that day, Reborn gave them the news that Tsuna had summoned all the Guardians to have dinner together. Most of them sighed with relief, hearing Tsuna would eat with them it's a good thing.

An hour later, they were all at the dinner table. And not even a second later, they started to question him on how he was doing, if there was something wrong, and tried to get an explanation of what had happened to him.

Tsuna simply smiled with patience like he always does.

"Tell you after dinner"

And he kept his word, because just after everyone had finished, he threw them the bomb.

The room went silent for a couple of minutes as the Guardians processed the information. Not even Hibari or Mukuro were able to keep a straight face. Everyone was surprised. No one ever thought they would hear this kind of news.

"What?" exclaimed most of the Guardians with surprise.

"My Flame is dying" Tsuna repeated quietly, not looking at anyone in particular "According to Shamal, it seems like my Flame is going to extinguish anytime soon"

"How is that even possible?" asked Gokudera.

"I may have... overused them?" Tsuna says while biting his lower lip.

Was it a fact or a question?

Everyone looked at each other with confusion writing all over their faces. Can the Flames extinguish from the body just like that? It doesn't make sense.

"That's bullshit," Mukuro said with some anger "Never heard of someone losing their Flame for overused it" He made a quotation mark with his fingers as he spoke "You make it sound like if we were some kind of kitchen lighter"

"The Sky Flame is already a rare type, it wouldn't be a surprise if it has its own rules too" Tsuna continued while letting a deep sigh "And let's face it. I have pushed my Flame to its limit so many times. Who knows? Maybe we do have some kind of limit"

This is so hard to talk about.

And it's only one part.

Even if being the leader of the most powerful mafia in the whole world was certainly not the plan of living he had, and let's not mention it's not the most safety job either, Tsuna can't be more thankful for this. Yes, he fought against it when he was younger, and it sounds so wrong for him to say it, but being involved in the mafia world changed his life for good. It opened his eyes to a whole new perspective than just quirks and quirkless people. It was a world with true friends.

Time to time, he thinks back about that day. The day he was fourteen years old and Reborn showed up at his house and offered him to become the boss of Vongola despite being quirkless. And each time he thinks about it, each time he tells himself he would do the same thing all over again. Well, maybe a little less of a crybaby.

"How long until.. you know?" Chrome asked this time.

That's a good question.

"I'm not sure," Tsuna says with honestly "It all depends on how often I use my Flame, I suppose"

"Is there a way to help you?" Ryohei wonders with some hope in his voice "There should be a way to prevent this"

Well, it is.

"What's that?" said Hibari, who was sitting at his left

Ah, shit. He said it aloud.

"Shamal has an idea" Tsuna confessed while he bits his lower lip again "It's kind of crazy and I'm sure nothing like this has been done before"

"And why didn't you mention it first, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo said with high hopes "You should have started from there!"

"It's just a theory, Lambo" Tsuna continued not looking optimistic at all "Shamal proposed to make a Flame transfusion. It would work like a blood transfusion but, you know, with Sky Flames. As I said, it has never been done before and it's too risky. My body could reject the Flames and make things worse, which is why it needs to be done with a direct family member preferably "

"Your dad?" Gokudera guessed bittersweet.

It's not a secret no one liked Sawada Iemitsu. But if asking for his help means that Tsuna would be fine, it's worth to swallow their pride.

"I already asked him. He said no."

Everyone gasped again.

"How dare him!" Chrome said aloud while hitting the table with her fist, losing her normal calm persona.

After Tsuna removed Iemitsu from his position as the leader of CEDEF, now under the charge of Hibari, he cursed his son and even dared to threaten him. Of course, none in Vongola, especially the Guardians, took it well.

"I told him to go to hell" Tsuna continued.

"Is there anyone else who can help?" Yamamoto asks.

It's a silly question, everyone knows, as Tsuna doesn't have more relatives.

His mother doesn't have a Flame of her own; his bastard father is out of the question; his grandfather passed away a few months ago; Xanxus is not even related by blood even when they treat each other as cousins. Tsuna hummed. Now that he thinks about it, why do they treat each other as cousins who can barely stand at each other if Xanxus was actually like a son to Nono –?

"Cousin" Tsuna whispers in realization.

It seems like he didn't whisper at all because when he looked up, all his Guardians were looking at him.

"Xanxus?" Ryohei wonders "But he's not related to you by blood"

"Unless you have another cousin" Mukuro suggest with some accusation.

"Guys..."

"You do!" accused Lambo

Tsuna tries to stop them, but it was already too late.

"Do you have a cousin, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said confused "I thought you said you didn't have more relatives"

"Whatever! If the Tenth's cousin has a Sky Flame, maybe there's a chance!" Gokudera said excitedly

"Guys..."

"Extreme!" exclaimed Ryohei "Saved by this mysterious cousin!"

"What a relief" continued Chrome

"Let's go find them!"

"Guys!"

The Guardians went silent and looked at Tsuna one more time.

"I don't want to find my cousin"

"Why not?" Gokudera asked.

"He's not involved in the mafia" Tsuna continued. He's on the opposite side, actually, but they don't need to know that "And I don't want – can't– drag him into this"

"But are you aware of what would happen once this goes public?" Hibari questions him.

There was silence in the room once again. Tsuna gulped.

With a society full of heroes, each day is more difficult not losing a member because they are arrested by them, or because they try to use their quirks against their rules, or because they want to start their own cartel, you mention. Just because Vongola didn't fall into chaos, doesn't mean they don't have these kind of problems.

Vongola has been able to stand because of the Dying Will Flame.

The Flame its not a quirk, that was confirmed the moment after Yamamoto was intercepted by the underground hero, Eraserhead, who tried to use his quirk against him. And when Yamamoto's Flame didn't disappear, it created an impact on the rest of the underground society. Not only Yamamoto was able to escape unharmed, but also it sent a message to the rest of the world that not even the quirks can stop them.

That moment, Vongola gained more respect.

And also more hate.

What would happen if the word is spread that Neo Vongola Primo has lost his Flame? What would happen if he doesn't have the most representative symbol of Vongola?

Everything can happen. And everything could end in a disaster.

"Let's not worry about that now" was all Tsuna said before standing up "It's always so nice to have dinner with all of you, it has been a while. Sorry it had to be because of this."

With that said, Tsuna left the room.

The Guardians didn't move even after Tsuna left ten minutes ago. Everyone was thinking and processing what they have been told and what would be of them now.

"You know," Gokudera spoke first, getting the attention of everyone, "The Tenth said _he_ doesn't want to find his cousin. He never told us we can't do that"

"Are you twisting his words?" Ryohei asks him surprised.

Normally, Hibari, Mukuro, and sometimes even Yamamoto, are the ones who twist Tsuna's words on their favor. None would have ever expected Gokudera would do the same.

"Ma, ma. The time has finally come"

"Shut it, freak" Gokudera said with some embarrassment.

"I'm with Gokudera" Lambo continues, "I say is better to ask for forgiveness than permission"

"This is the first time I heard you say something wise, kid" Mukuro said while smiling.

Gokudera stood up and so the rest of the Guardians, except for Hibari.

"I think we should look for this cousin of Tsuna"

"I can deal with that" Chrome said "I'm good with research"

"What about you?" Ryohei asked Hibari "You said it yourself, if someone from the outside finds out, it would be a disaster"

Hibari let out a deep sigh and also stood up.

"I have pending things to deal with the omnivore"

"That's your way of saying you'll keep him distracted while we find this cousin" Chrome translate his words.

Everyone nodded and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about your father?"
> 
> They have never spoken about family before, not even the day they met.
> 
> Izuku blinks as he whipped his tears away, even when his hand still has some remains of the bun.
> 
> "They divorced when I was seven. I was never attached to him or his family side. It's just the two of us. Always have been the two of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, a little short chapter but with such a meaning!  
Hope you like it and also you are taking all the precaution with COVID-19 pandemic. Stay safe, please!

On Saturday mornings, Midoriya Izuku likes to go for a run.

He would wake up at six in the morning, take a chocolate protein shake just to have something on his stomach, and by 6:30 am he would be already out while most of his classmates were still sleeping. And after finishing his exercise, he would go out and visit his mother, having breakfast together and talking about how was their week. Then, Izuku would help her with some chores and by the afternoon he would be back at the dorms, finishing his homework or hang out with his classmates.

He's not ashamed to say he likes to spend some time with his mom and how much he misses her. After all, it has always been the two of them as long as he remembers. His father has been out of the picture for so many years that his absence doesn't affect him anymore. Also, he doesn't have any other relatives he can tell.

It's only him and his mother.

So, this Saturday morning wasn't supposed to be any different like the previous ones.

He woke up at 6 o'clock, washed his face, changed his clothes, took the chocolate protein shake and he was out by 6:30 am. His routine for the day is quite simple in comparison to his Monday to Friday one. By 8:30 am, he was already in front of this mother's apartment door, starving and already picturing whatever delicious breakfast she has already made.

Imagine his surprise when he was greeted by his mother using crutches and smiling a little award and making it look like it was not a big deal.

"Mom!" Izuku screams in shock the moment he saw her "What happened?!"

"Oh! I fell from the stairs at work and twisted an ankle" Midoriya Inko explained while laughing nervously "You don't need to worry, the doctor says I'm going to be fine in a few weeks. I still think the crutches were too much"

"When did it happen?" Izuku asks very concernedly

"On Monday"

"Mom!" he exclaims again in disbelief "Why didn't you tell me?! I text you every day!"

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't want to bother you. You had that big test of Present Mic this week and knowing you, you wouldn't have been able to concentrate. By the way, how was that test?"

"Mom, I – "

"Izuku" Inko interrupted him before he was able to say anything else "I love you so much, but if you are going to give me a speech about how I need to look after myself more, you are the last person who needs to tell me anything _'Mr. I'll break my bones for you'_ "

Izuku felt his cheeks hot in embarrassment.

"But –"

"Please, dear. It's not a big deal and I am fine" Inko smiled at his son with so much love without realizing that Izuku wanted to cry "Now, I haven't made anything for breakfast yet. Are you in a mood for an American style?"

Izuku felt his heart aching. Now he knows where he got his stubbornness when it comes to his health.

"Eggs and bacon," Izuku says in a whisper "I'll help you"

Inko nodded while smiling.

Around thirty minutes later, mother and son were sitting at the dinner table. Each one had a plate with two fried eggs and some bacon strips. Inko was talking like any other Saturday about how her week was and gave Izuku a little more details on how she tripped and fell over the stairs.

Izuku listened to her and only asked a few things regarding her fall. When it was his turn to talk about his week, Izuku just told her a few things unlike his previous visits. About how that English test went, the new assignments that are due for Monday and the movie he and his classmates watched last night.

"I cannot believe Todoroki-kun never saw a Disney movie!" Inko exclaimed surprised when Izuku gave her that detail.

However, Izuku's mind was chaotic. He didn't pay much attention as his mind was only focusing on her accident and how come she didn't tell him anything. Izuku stood up after they finished eating and when his mother also stood up, he hugged her.

"Oh, my little boy" Inko whispers when she felt he was crying "I'm okay. I'm okay"

By the afternoon, Izuku was walking back to the train station, his mind still in chaos. And he was so caught on his thoughts that he didn't saw the man he walked into.

"My boy!"

Izuku looked up (not realizing when he lowered his head), and saw All Might, in his weak form since he lost his powers, smiling at him with a bag from a convenience store in one hand.

"All Might" Izuku greets him with no enthusiasm at all "What are you doing here?"

"Came to pay a visit to Naomasa. I am helping him with a case, you know, giving some outsourcing from a retire hero" explained the man "And I remember the convenience store down here that sells some fine buns. Do you want one?"

Izuku took the bun and just whisper a _thank you_. All Might looks at the kid and raised an eyebrow with some concern. Why was young Midoriya in such a low spirit? Normally, he would be in a high mode after visiting his mother. And it's really weird to see him like that.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" he asks with a little concern.

When the green-haired boy looked at All Might, he had a very sad glare and his eyes were watery like he was about to cry in any second. Izuku squeezed the bun so hard that he destroy it and got his hands all dirty.

"My mom fell from the stairs at work and she didn't tell me" Izuku explains as tears start to fell from his cheeks "She only twisted an ankle, but I – I can't help to think that I wasn't with her. She told me until today, and this happened on Monday! And I – I don't know. A lot of things crossed my mind, you know?" he continues explaining sniffing "What if something worst had happened? What would I have done then? Today is an ankle, who knows what can happen tomorrow?! I have no idea what would be of me if something happens to her"

It's not a secret how much Izuku loves his mother and how good their relationship is, which is why All Might can't help to ask:

"What about your father?"

They have never spoken about family before, not even the day they met.

Izuku blinks as he whipped his tears away, even when his hand still has some remains of the bun.

"They divorced when I was seven. I was never attached to him or his family side. It's just the two of us. Always have been the two of us"

Which, is why it is so hard for him to know something happened to his mother and he didn't even realize until almost a week later. Which, is why it hurts so much just to imagine what other things she hasn't told him just because _she doesn't want to bother him_. She's not and never would be a bother.

But what if something worst happens? What if one day she gets seriously injured? What if he's not with her? What if –?

"My boy!" All Might exclaims while he took him gently by the shoulders. "Breath"

Izuku breaths hard.

"I can't say that I understand how you feel, because honestly I don't know. But I'm sure it wasn't your mother's intention to make you worry or you to be all stressed out."

"I know she means well" Izuku continues, whipping his tears again "I know that she did what she thought it's better, but still –"

"Young Midoriya, you need to take a deep breath with me, okay?" Toshinori breaths and Izuku mimics him. Then both of them breaths out.

After a few more breathings, Izuku finally calmed down. He walked to the near trash can to throw away the rest of the bun that he didn't even eat. All Might hand him a napkin and he took it.

"What did you mean, All Might?"

"About what?"

"You saying that you don't understand how I feel" Izuku almost whispers his words, as he suddenly realized that he asked a very personal question. Still, All Might heard him perfectly.

"Ah, that..." Toshinori said almost as if he was used to that question but still not a topic he likes to talk about. The mood turned a little awkward. "Well, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby at the door of an orphanage. Cliché, I know. I don't have any family that I can relate to. The closest one I had was my master.

It only took a few seconds for Izuku to cry again, and All Might quickly assure him it was okay.

A few minutes later, after Izuku stopped crying again, they walked together to the train station in awkward silence. Izuku felt his face all red in embarrassment and he was also a little ashamed too. How come he never thought about the possibility of All Might to not have a family? Not even in his glory days, he ever mentioned anyone. There's no article that Izuku has come across about him talking about a family member or family at all. He thought that maybe it was because he wanted to protect their identities, after all, being the number one hero has its consequences. But having no one at all? That's sad.

"My boy, please stop overthinking," All Might said, surprising Izuku who flinched a little "You were mumbling"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I have come to terms with my... situation a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore."

_Anymore. _

So there was a time where it bothered him. Well, it shouldn't be a surprise. Izuku can't even imagine what does it feels like to be all alone in the world. To have the attention and love of everyone around him but, at the end of the day, having no one waiting for you at home.

What a lonely life.

“A little.” All Might said and that’s when Izuku realized that he said it aloud.

“Oh! N-no! No! I- I am so, sorry! I didn't mean to -!”

All Might laughed.

“As I said, it doesn’t bother me. And… between you and me, it was a little lonely. But I don’t regret anything.”

Being a hero requires sacrifices, everyone knows this. All Might didn’t have to make the horrible choice between family and his career. 

Yes, what a lonely life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so frustrated about it?" Mukuro questions him "Sure, he may have lied to us that he didn't have any other family member, but you should not take it personally"
> 
> "Because I should have known about it!" Reborn exclaims "Nono told me everything about the Sawada family three and he never mentioned a cousin. Neither did Tsuna or Nana. If he has a cousin, I should have known about them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dears!
> 
> Thank you again for your comments and I hope you like this chapter!  
Nothing much to say, except let's see how this turns out! Please take care and don't go out if you don't have to!
> 
> Enjoy!

A week has passed by and Tsuna was getting a little better, at least he's not puking anymore. However, he's now living with a headache that doesn't seem to go away but he tries not to pay attention to it. Another thing is that Shamal has forbidden him to use his flames no matter what circumstance, meaning that he can't leave the mansion until Shamal says so.

He's trapped in the mansion and he's so, so bored.

"At least let me go to get some bread," Tsuna asked his tutor while they were walking down the hall "Can't you see I'm dying?!"

"What?!" exclaimed most of the staff that was around, all looking worried and they stopped doing whatever they were doing.

One of the maids was the one who found him unconscious in his office, so it didn't take much time for all the personnel to know about what happened. On that same day, Gokudera summoned all the staff for a meeting, explaining to them that Neo Vongola Primo was having a hard time with his health and that no one outside this mansion should know about, not even other Vongola members. The mansion personnel is very loyal to Vongola, especially to the Tenth Generation, which all of them swore no one is going to say anything without any hesitation. They also check every movement their Boss makes, and sometimes, they had to report to Reborn or Shamal when they caught him trying to leave the mansion, even when he tells them not to do it.

"No! No!" Tsuna says quickly, moving his arms in the air "Not literally!"

The staff let out a sigh of relief and continue to do their work.

"Moderate your words, dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirks at him "You are going to freak them out"

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep me here forever"

"Want to bet?"

"Reborn!" the Don complains like on his high school days.

"Tsuna" Reborn stopped walking and so did Tsuna. He turned around and looked at his now teenage student "This is serious. We need to be very careful if we don't want anyone else to find out you are losing your flames"

"Don't you think it would be more suspicious if the Neo Vongola Primo suddenly stops showing at meetings or events?" Tsuna argues back.

"It's better than having you exposed unable to defend yourself"

Tsuna gasped offended.

"I can take care of myself" Reborn looked at him unimpressed and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna only gulped "Most of the time" he adds.

"Against quirkless people, may I have to remind you that"

Ah, right.

This is a society full of quirks where 80% of the world's population has a superpower. And his luck is so bad that he's on the side of the 20%: he's quirkless. It's weird now that he thinks about it. He spent fourteen years being the easy target because of his lack of quirk, and now he controls the underworld still being quirkless. A quirkless person with flames, that he keeps forgetting that his flames are not a quirk even when they look like that.

"Can you at least let me visit my mom? Japan is neutral"

It was embarrassing to have his position and still ask for permission from his tutor to do something else than being here in the mansion. It looked like Reborn was about to protest but then he just sighed.

"I'll think about it"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, a maid called him.

"Mr. Primo, you have a call from the head of the Cavallone family"

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Thank you," he says while smiling and looked at his tutor again "This is not over, Reborn"

"When did it even started?"

Tsuna growled and when he turned around to see him again, Reborn was already gone.

Reborn continued walking alone, thinking about Tsuna's proposal. Going to Japan, uh? It's been a while since the last time they were in Japan, he thinks it's a good idea for Tsuna to be there a couple of weeks, at least until they figure out what are they going to do with Tsuna's flames. It's safer than staying in Italy, that's for sure.

He sees Ryohei walking very fast to the library and Reborn thinks it's time to check on them. He remembers the look all the Guardians had after that lunch meeting with Tsuna. It was like if he had dropped a bomb to them and now they were trying to figure out something no one has said to him yet. What he knows until now is that Chrome has been locked in the library since that day and the Guardians are not taking any mission outside Italy. This is making him very frustrated.

They may be adults now, but they are worst than their teenage years.

When Reborn entered the library, the first thing he notices was the sour smell of the place.

"When was the last time you bathe, Chrome?" he hears Ryohei asking her.

The girl was a mess. Her eye looked tires and she was surrender by a bunch of old books and notebooks, there were piles of papers covering the three desk that she has around and there were some papers on the floor too along with different plates with rests of food.

"What's a bath?" Chrome answers without looking at him and typing on the laptop.

"Chrome, you need to take a break," Ryohei says a little more serious while crossing his arms "This is no good for your health"

"I can't!" she exclaims very frustratedly "I'm the best investigator in the whole underground world and I can't find a dammed thing!"

"What are you even looking?" Reborn asks, making the two of them to notice him. "Oh, and for the record, you are the second-best investigator in the underground world"

Chrome bits her lower lip and Ryohei looked to the ground. Neither of them said anything.

"Okay, I had enough. What's the deal?" Reborn asks frustrated "What did Tsuna say that none of you can't tell me about it?"

"Do you think he's aware?" Chrome asks to Ryohei, typing again on the laptop with one hand and taking some papers with the other.

"I don't think so. Tsuna would have mentioned it"

"My dear Chrome, I love you very much but you stink"

The three of them looked behind and saw Mukuro, Gokudera, and Yamamoto coming in.

"What a gentleman, really" Gokudera says while rolling his eyes.

"Like you didn't think that"

"Can you please move on? I stink, I know. Thank you"

"Do you have any update?" Yamamoto asks looking at all the papers

Chrome groans and shakes her head.

"No. I don't have anything!"

"About...?"

"His cousin! she exclaims

She realized her mistake when she gasped and then covered her mouth. But it was too late. Reborn already heard her and the hitman blinked surprised.

"Cousin?" he repeats "The cousin of whom?"

Mukuro hits gently Chrome's head and Gokudera sighed. There's no point in hiding it anymore.

"The Tenth's cousin"

"What?" Reborn says confused "Tsuna doesn't have a cousin"

The Guardians looked at each other and remain silent.

"I mean it, you guys. Tsuna doesn't have a cousin"

"He said he has one" Yamamoto says while he shrugs. "He kind of confessed it during the last lunch meeting"

"Kind of?"

"He thought aloud" Ryohei continued "It looked like he didn't want us to know about it"

"It's impossible"

"Why are you so frustrated about it?" Mukuro questions him "Sure, he may have lied to us that he didn't have any other family member, but you should not take it personally"

"Because I should have known about it!" Reborn exclaims "Nono told me everything about the Sawada family three and he never mentioned a cousin. Neither did Tsuna or Nana. If he has a cousin, I should have known about them."

Because Nono trusted him so much that he told him some secrets about Vongola and the Sawada family, and one of them was that Tsuna didn't have any other family member. There's only Tsuna, Iemitsu, and Nana. Nana doesn't have any relatives alive and Nono died a few months ago. How come, after so many years, he's informed about some cousin?

"W-wait! Reborn!" Gokudera called him when he turned around and walked to the door.

Reborn passed while Hibari and Lambo were just getting in.

"Ugh, smells bad here" Lambo says while he covers his nose.

"Fine!" Chrome says while the throws a bunch of papers at the air "I'll take a fucking bath, you crybabies!"

Hibari looked at all the mess the girl has at the library.

"Did you find anything?" the asks

Chrome, once again, shakes her head. When the papers she throw fall to the floor again, one of the papers landed on her head and when she took the paper and reads it, she gasped.

"Oh my– I'm an idiot!" she says while she types on the laptop as fast as her fingers can.

"What is it, Chrome?"

"Remember the time where we intercept all the mail Nana-san sent during the year she didn't speak to the boss?"

All the Guardians nodded. How can they forget about the worst year his boss ever had? It was just after they finished high school when Tsuna decided it was time to come clean to his mother and tell her about the mafia life he was living until the moment. As you can think about, it didn't go well. She cursed him and his father and told her son to never come close to her again or to ever speak with her. Tsuna fell into a depression that it was hard to take him out from, and it took all the Guardians and friends' efforts to make him smile again.

During that year, Vongola decided to monitor every movement Nana made. Every text message, call, email, mail, grocery shopping, friends she talks with, to make sure she won't rat out her son.

"What about it, Chrome?" Gokudera asks her.

"There was one person she contacted the most during that time, sending letters almost every week" Chrome stood up and went to another desk, where she searches papers after papers and finally had a folder on her hands and handle it to Gokudera. "These are some copies of the letters we intercept and read before we could release them again"

"What they are talking about?" Yamamoto wonders while he sneaks a little to the folder Gokudera was holding

"Nothing remarkable at that moment. But now it kind of makes sense" Chrome says as she returns to the laptop "Nana always ended her letters sending regards to the kid"

Gokudera was reading as fast as he could on the first page. As Chrome said, there's nothing remarkable on the letter, just some trivial questions about how she's doing, if everything is going fine and one or other anecdote to tell. And, at the final of the letter, was the phrase: _kiss and hugs to the lovely baby_.

The Storm Guardian handles the paper to Yamamoto and proceeds to read the other one, and this time it starts with _Dear Sister_

"What the fuck," Gokudera says as he looks at Chrome "How the hell no one ever said anything about this?"

"We did this without boss knowledge, remember?"

"No, Chrome, I mean, how the hell no one questioned that Nana-san called this woman as her sister?"

"Because we thought it was just a way they refer to each other, we never thought they were sisters" Chrome answers as she stops typing and turned the laptop showing an image of a woman and a kid "Midoriya Inko, 42 years old, currently lives at Musutafu, Japan. And has a son named Midoriya Izuku"

"Do you think it's him?" Lambo asks as he stares at the laptop "Well... he does kind of look like Tsuna-nii"

"Are you kidding?" Mukuro says pointing at the laptop "They don't look anything alike! Except for maybe the dork look"

"Hey! Show some respect to the Tenth"

"If you look at them closely, they look alike, especially the fluffy hair" Yamamoto points out. 

"The other kid has curls," Mukuro says again rolling his eyes. 

"How old is he?" Ryohei questions "He seems to be around Lambo age"

"He's fifteen years, actually" Chrome answers "At the moment of the letters, he had six years"

"If you think about it, it makes sense" Yamamoto speaks again "His cousin is a kid, which is why Tsuna never mentioned before. And at that time we started to get involved in the mafia, which is why he hid him from, well, this life"

"What else, Chrome?" Hibari wonders as he looks at her

"Well... there may be another reason why the boss never told us about him"

"Which is...?"

"Midoriya Izuku studies at U.A High School"

"A hero school?!" Gokudera screams "Are you kidding?!"

"More reason to not being close to him"

"But why did mamma hide her sister?" Lambo says confused "Is either of them adopted?"

"It better not" Gokudera closes the folder and handles it to Hibari "This cousin is our only shot. Good work, Chrome"

The girl sighs with relief and stood up

"If you don't mind, I'm going to be the rest of the day at taking a bath"

"Finally!" Mukuro mocks her and she just rolled her eyes.

When Chrome leaves, the Guardians also leave the library and ask a maid to clean the place and to wear a mask before she comes in. They moved to the nearest conference room and all of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

They have always thought they knew everything about Tsuna, just like he knows everything about them, as the boy never looked like he even tried to hide something from them, except when it comes to his health. But they kind of expect him to trust them if he has a cousin studying to be a hero. 

"What now?" Yamamoto is the first one to speak. "Took a week, but Chrome finally found Tsuna's cousin"

"Should we bring him here?"

"Why don't you go to Japan?"

Lambo jumps in his seat when he heard Reborn's voice. The ex-Arcobaleno opened the door and walked to the table. Since he's not a baby anymore, he can't hide at the sealing as easy as before. And while he still is very good at hiding, he now uses to make silent entrances and surprise a few people like that.

"I finally saw Chrome coming to her room with a smile at her face, so I assume you find this cousin?"

"She did" Ryohei nods "Where were you at?"

"I was going to confront Tsuna about it, but I realize that it was just my teenage hormones thinking and not my brain" Reborn confess while he took a seat "If Tsuna and Nono hide this cousin, it must be for a reason"

Hibari slides the folder to Reborn as the boy started to read it.

"Letters Nana-san exchange with her sister" Hibari explains to Reborn

"Unbelievable" Reborn whispers but everyone heard him "To think that they hide Nana's sister"

With what purpose? Reborn thinks. What's the point of telling him all the secrets of the family but hiding the fact that Nana has a sister? Is it because the kid, Midoriya Izuku, wants to be a hero? A conflict of interest? It wouldn't be the first time a hero has some family on the other side. Unless is it because the other side happens to be the most powerful mafia family in the world? Well, that makes sense now.

"Tsuna asked to go to Japan this morning," Reborn told them as he closes the folder "You can take this opportunity to get this cousin"

With that, they arrange a flight to Japan later afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please wait for slow (very slow) updates as I'm trying to write this without translating it from Spanish. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
